


the mark.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: i have an obsession with fire and ice (aka all my john/bobby fics) [16]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Flash Fic, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: When Bobby Drake turned twenty-five, he woke up to find his soulmark etched upon his wrist.  He wrapped his fingers around it first, took a couple of deep breaths, and then prayed it would be the red of eternal love and not the blue of eternal friendship.  When he finally got up the nerve to move his fingers away, he saw a small drawing of a flame on the underside of his wrist, and he smiled widely when he realized it was red.





	the mark.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, so I've never written a soulmates/soulmark thing before and then this came to me and I didn't know what to do with it so I wrote it. It's short; it's probably not any good. But I've missed writing these two so I at least enjoyed getting back into these two's headspace for a little bit.

When Bobby Drake turned twenty-five, he woke up to find his soulmark etched upon his wrist. He wrapped his fingers around it first, took a couple of deep breaths, and then prayed it would be the red of eternal love and not the blue of eternal friendship. When he finally got up the nerve to move his fingers away, he saw a small drawing of a flame on the underside of his wrist, and he smiled widely when he realized it was red.

The fact that it was a flame could only mean one thing.

John Allerdyce woke that day to find that the soulmark etched upon his wrist had turned from the pale pink etching of something he had been increasingly convinced was an ice cube to that of a bright red. And it was an ice cube, definitely an ice cube, and John let the smile on his face spread wide. 

The fact that it was definitely an ice cube could only mean one thing.

When they met face to face in the cafeteria later that morning, the first thing they did was reach for each other's wrists. John broke into a grin when he saw Bobby's flame; Bobby broke into a grin when he saw John's ice. They stared at each other for a moment before pressing a thumb to the other's mark, and when the pleasure began to soar through them the grins on their faces got even wider. 

“It's you,” they both said at the same time. 

They pulled each other closer and stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before breaking apart at the sound of Kitty's voice. They both turned to look at her as she sat down at the table they all usually occupied and started talking about homework she had to grade, but she quickly realized they weren't responding to her and turned to face them. One look at them must have said it all, because Kitty squealed and jumped up, wrapping her arms around them both. 

“Oh, I was so hoping this would be it!” she exclaimed. “I've been waiting for this for ages!”

Bobby and John exchanged a look that just made her laugh. “Oh come on, you two have been obvious for years.”

John started laughing then and it just brought a smile to Bobby's face. Kitty turned away to tell Piotr as he approached the table, and Bobby reached up and turned John's face back to his. 

“You're going to love me forever, Johnny?”

“That's not even a question,” John said, leaning in and kissing Bobby softly. “You think we can convince Storm to let us beg off from our classes today? I have this need to keep touching you.”

Bobby laughed. “I think she'll understand.”


End file.
